roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MAXTERY/Movesets
'Introduction' Well, someone deleted my (Movesets) page because it did not fit the requirements of the wiki... but anyways, i'm not gonna get mad on him because of that, he was just doing his job, and i'm as well not gonna let my idea die, so i'm gonna repost it as a blog post. Its my personal list of some useful Movesets that i made and i'd like to share with yall guys :D. But first... What is a Moveset? Movesets are the set of 5 Spells on the bottom of the Elemental Battlegrounds HUD. Spells that you use to defeat enemies, those Movesets can have multiple types of Spells such as Multi-Projectile Spells, AoE Spells, Shielding Spells, Transportation Spells, etc, each one having its own style and effect on the battle, you can as well have Spells from multiple elements such as Fire, Aurora, Angel, Slime, Phoenix, etc. 'VII- Mouse-Controlling Moveset' (Its a bit like Auto-Aim Moveset, but instead of it automatically seeking the enemy, you can now control every move with your mouse, either by moving or pressing it. Its also easy to aim lol.) 1- Plasma Missiles You take fully control of where some plasma projectiles will go with your mouse, but just through a medium distance until you lose the control of the Spell. It also deals some burn damage. 2- Holobeam You take fully control of where a colorful ray of Spectrum will go with your mouse, it can go all the way through the map multiple times, and you will still have the control of it. its also considerably faster than the Plasma Missiles, and gets faster the longer you have it activated and the more you move it around. 3- Gleaming Borealis You summon a colorful ray from the sky which you will fully control where it will land with your mouse. 4- Spiral Spin Surrounded by a wind tornado, you take fully control where you will travel by with your mouse. 5- Scintillant Rejuvenation You take fully control of how much you will heal yourself by pressing your left mouse button. 'VI- Multiple Effects Moveset' (Focused in dealing multiple types of effects, each Spell here is just like a mini-combo by itself, that's the main reason i like it: i love auto-sustaining Spells.) 1- Slime Buddies Seeks Enemy > Damages Enemy > Heals Caster. 2- Splitting Slime Damages Enemy > Splits > Seeks Enemy > DOTs Enemy (Damages Enemy Over Time). 3- Rainbowifier Maximizer Stuns Enemy > Damages Enemy > Burns Enemy > Heals Caster > Steals Stamina > Steals Mana. 4- Black Hole Orb Pulls Enemy > Damages Enemy > Stuns Enemy. 5- Holy Dash Teleports Caster > Damages Enemy > Burns Enemy. 'V- Full Projectile Moveset' (Its REALLY a FULL projectile Moveset: even the teleport is a projectile. Absolutely everything here is projectile.) 1- Rainbowifier Maximizer Basically the fusion of all the other multi-projectile spells. 2- Polar Projection The only single-projectile type that is actually multi-projectile (besides Spore Bombs). 3- Crystal Armament Shots multiple projectiles automatically (fast). 4- Skeleton Swarm Shots multiple projectiles automatically (slow). 5- Plasma Orb What??? you mean, like... projectile-teleport??? 'IV- Auto-Aim Moveset' (If you have the worst aim ever (just like me XD), its the set you MUST use. Btw its a really good set to use in PvP, i by myself used a lot of times lmao.) 1- Skeleton Swarm Your very own army of auto-shooting pets. 2- Crystal Armament Your very own auto-shooting shield. 3- Slime Buddies Your very own small seeking pets. 4- Gravitational Field Your very own giant seeking pet. 5- Quill Daggers Your very own overused seeking projectiles. 'III- Healer Moveset' (More like a healing combo, you will never die while using this lol. If you have this you are legally immortal XD.) 1- Slime Buddies Main Healing. Can also be used as DPS. 2- Blue Arson Support Healing. Not recommended for DPS. 3- Angelic Aura Sustain Healing. Used to keep yourself alive. 4- Spore Bombs Half-DPS, Half-Healing. 5- Quill Daggers Because even a healing set needs some DPS. 'II- Tank Moveset' (You will win a battle against multiple players using this. You will have the potential of enduring a long battle against various enemies at the same time, just like a WW2 Tank fighting a lot of normal cars lol.) 1- Rock Armor Main Tanking Spell. you will become a great wall using this. 2- Gravital Globe Combine this with Nature's Blessing to form a recovering place that you can escape or enter anytime. 3- Nature's Blessing Combine this with Gravital Globe to form a recovering place that you can escape or enter anytime. 4- Wind Ascend Use this to escape incoming attacks and/or heal yourself with Nature's Blessing, you can also combine this with Quill Daggers to go higher and attack your enemy at the same time. 5- Quill Daggers Main DPS is missing don't you think? 'I- Boss Moveset' (My main set, its made of the best spells ever, you will win every single person in the game using this. Nobody will be a match to you while having this monster set at your service.) 1- Quill Daggers (Auto-Aim DPS) Because this one just can not be forgotten. 2- Slime Buddies (Healing) Best. Healing. Ever. 3- Splitting Slime (DPS) The AoE attack of every serious-fighter. 4- Rainbow Shockwave (Speed) Spam this and nobody will ever hit you. 5- Rock Armor (Tank) For you to endure a lot of people at the same time. Category:Blog posts